


Filled

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Large Cock, Seriously I finally wrote the trope of 'foot long cock' this thing is huge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You havelargeexpectations -- Mountain shatters them.
Relationships: Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Kinktober! This one was 'Size Kink'. 
> 
> This was really fun lmao enjoy

Initially, you hadn’t believed the rumors of what Mountain had been packing. Siblings of Sin tended to exaggerate how big the ghouls were, so you had taken it with a grain of salt.   
  
Tonight, however, was proving all of the rumors right. Mountain had insisted on stretching you beforehand, especially considering your tiny frame. You had agreed, still not really believing the extent of what you were about to get into. Even when he pulled out the massive ribbed dildo, you still were skeptical.   
  
_“You’re going to need this,”_ Mountain’s smooth voice had said. _“Trust me.”_   
  
So, you did.   
  
You let him put on as much lube on the dildo as he wanted and you let him coat your pussy with just as much. Having his hands down there almost made the lube unnecessary; you were squirming and gasping at his expert touches. Eventually, though, he pulled away, leaving you shivering, ripe and ready.   
  
Well, you _thought_ you were ready, at least.   
  
Mountain refused to rush this, as much as you wanted him to. He teased your slit with the dildo’s head, taking his sweet time before pushing it inside of you. As soon as the head pushed in, you understood why he was taking it so slow; it already hurt. You clenched the sheets tight and took some deep breaths as he continued to wiggle it inside of you.   
  
“You’re doing great, dear,” Mountain said softly. “Keep it up. Breathe for me.”   
  
You did so, gasping as more and more of the dildo slid inside of you. The ribbed edges of it amplified the mounting pleasure that you felt. Your steady stream of little whimpers was like music to Mountain; you could tell by the massive tent in his pants and by the way his tail quivered like a cat’s. Even still, he kept his cool and didn’t waver in his slow pace.   
  
“Halfway in.”   
  
That was all? You felt like the damn thing was going to rip you open. You remained perfectly still, allowing Mountain to push in the dildo just a bit more. You keened softly, taking another deep breath to ease the pain just a little bit. The damn thing was going to split you open if Mountain wasn’t careful.   
  
He was, though. He kept stroking your hair, gently tracing his claw across your cheek, and moved at such a slow pace. He whispered to you, telling you how good you were being -- and this was just with the toy. Mountain pushed it in just a bit further, and then you hit your limit. Literally.   
  
“Ow!” You winced. “Stop there, stop there!”   
  
He immediately stopped as instructed, letting go of the dildo and using both of his hands to comfort you and stroke your cheeks. You melted into his touch, nuzzling into one of his hands. The pain didn’t completely subside, but it dulled into a pleasurable throb. He let it stay like this for a while to get you used to it.   
  
“Ready for me to move it in and out?”   
  
You nodded mutely. While you appreciated the care and love he was showing, you really couldn’t wait to get properly fucked if this was what it would feel like. You could feel every little movement, every little ridge of the dildo as Mountain pushed it in and out. His pace was still maddeningly slow, but fuck did it feel good.   
  
Eventually, you found yourself rocking your hips with each slow thrust of the toy, gasping when it hit all the right spots. The pain had ebbed into pure pleasure -- you couldn’t even remember what it was like to have it hurt. Just as you were about to beg for him to continue, Mountain pulled out the dildo. You had never felt so empty in your entire life.   
  
Knowing what was coming, though, made it much less frustrating. You tilted your head up, watching with a hungry eye as Mountain unzipped his pants and pulled them down. His cock was _massive;_ you could see the outline of it even though his boxers. How in the seven hells was he able to think with that thing when it was erect? _‘Must be a perk of being a demon.’_   
  
Mountain shot you a wink before hooking the hem of his boxers with his hands, slowly pulling them down. It was almost like he was giving you a show. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of his rock hard erection, and once it sprung into view, you couldn’t help but gasp.   
  
For once, the Siblings hadn’t exaggerated. This thing was a _monster_ \-- a foot long at least. The girth was incredible, too; there’s no way that you’d be able to wrap your hands around it. Seriously, how did the blood flow even work? How did Mountain not pass out?   
  
_‘Demon perks. Has to be,’_ you thought to yourself. There wasn’t any other explanation that made any sense outside of that one. You’d have to sleep with Mountain more often.   
  
Mountain crawled over towards you, his eyes blazing with a lust you had never seen from him before. He leaned over you, staring down at you. You looked back up at him, mouth parted and panting heavily.   
  
“You ready?” Mountain asked. Even as his voice trembled with desire, he still sounded so soothing. You nodded mutely, spreading your legs even further so he would have more to work with. Mountain’s eyes flickered down to your pussy, and he sighed in delight. “You’re so wet. I think you’ll do great. Just ... let’s take it slow.”   
  
“All right.”   
  
Mountain lined himself up with your entrance, mimicking earlier by rubbing the tip against you. You forced yourself to remain perfectly still as he pushed in the head of his cock. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it did initially, but you still felt the initial stretch from his sheer girth. You bit your lip to hide a little whine; you didn’t want to worry him.   
  
His heady moan made you shudder, which made him push in further. You definitely were feeling the pain this time; he was larger than the toy, easily. But you couldn’t deny that Mountain felt fucking amazing, and that he fit so beautifully inside of you.   
  
“Baphomet’s sake --” Mountain let out a huff as he continued to push inside of you. “You’re so tight --”   
  
You began to breathe slowly again just to ease some of the pain. When you tilted your head up, you noticed Mountain’s cock bulging from your pussy, stretching out your body -- that made you clench around him instinctively. Mountain couldn’t hide another moan at that.   
  
“That feels good, but -- can’t -- can’t push in if you do that --”   
  
“Sorry!”   
  
You reluctantly stopped milking his cock and remained perfectly still. Mountain’s cock continued to fill you to your limit, stretching you beyond anything you could have imagined. You had never felt so full before, and you’d never feel this full again. You were sure of it.   
  
Eventually, Mountain made it as far as he could physically go, and remained still to give you time to adjust. You clung to his shoulders, digging in your nails, focusing only on your breathing and how he felt inside of you. There was so much to take in that you didn’t even know where to start.   
  
Then, he started slowly -- very slowly -- thrusting in and out of you. He slid in and out much easier than expected, but it was still quite a feat for him. You panted heavily, clutching the sheets even tighter and curling your toes to will yourself to remain still. As much as you want to thrust up against him, it was the wrong move.   
  
“You feel so fucking good, Mountain,” you gasped out. “Holy shit --”   
  
Mountain didn’t respond, instead just picking up the pace. It wasn’t by much, but it made one hell of a difference. You felt like you were on another planet now -- everything around you had faded into a haze. All that mattered was Mountain and the cock that was inside of you. Each thrust felt euphoric and they made you feel dizzy with lust.   
  
You’re not sure if you were the one mewling in delight and begging for more. Your voice sounded so far away.   
  
“Doing amazing, dear -- ah!” Mountain cried out and thrust harder into you, causing you to yelp. “Mmngh!”   
  
Hearing Mountain lose control like this, even if it hurt you a bit, was a sight to behold. He buried his head against the crook of your neck, his breath hot against your bare skin. You fumbled with your hands to scratch at the base of his tail and his horns. He melted at this and had to physically restrain himself from going any faster.   
  
“You -- feel so good, oh yes -- i’m going -- going to --”   
  
“Come for me, Mountain,” you gasped.   
  
Mountain grunted against you and clung to you tight, holding you in place as he spilled his seed inside of you. Your stomach bulged with the copious amounts of come that was in you, and it began to leak out onto the bed.   
  
He didn’t rest on his laurels, though -- Mountain immediately went to work to pleasure you specifically. His dick was softening, making the bulge lessen, but he kept it inside of you as he furiously stroked your clit faster than any human could. You were allowed to move now, squealing and thrashing beneath his expert hands.   
  
“Mountain -- _Mountain_!”   
  
The world around you went white as you came harder than you could ever imagine. You felt something clap over your mouth. You had to be the one screaming, but could anyone blame you? Who cared if the damn abbey heard? Mountain made you feel on top of the world and you wanted everyone to know.   
  
Eventually, you came down, still gulping for air like you were deprived. Your body still shook from the exertion and the sheer ecstasy that Mountain had made you feel. You stared up at him with wide eyes and a massive smile on your face.   
  
“They weren’t kidding, huh.”   
  
Mountain sighed. “People always say that.”   
  
You giggled and pulled him close, nuzzling up to him and holding him tight. Mountain reciprocated as best as he could. You felt safe and warm in his hug. You could stay here all night if he’d let you.   
  
“That was amazing. Thank you,” you whispered.   
  
Mountain squeezed you tight in response.


End file.
